Ugly
by Li Chylee
Summary: L merasa dirinya jelek. Karena itu, cermin adalah benda yang paling dihindarinya. Tapi apa jawaban yang L dapatkan dari 'cermin' bernama Light Yagami? Warning: AU, sho-ai, OOC, gaje. RnR/CnC?


**Ugly**

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning: Shounen-ai. OOC. AU. No Death Note. School's Life. Pendek. Ketidakjelasan genre.

Don't like, click back.

Happy reading! :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

L menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Seumur hidupnya, kegiatan bercerminnya bisa dihitung hanya dengan jumlah jari di tangan kanannya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar berniat untuk bercermin. Jika kebetulan ia melintasi sebuah cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya, ia akan dengan segera memalingkan pandangannya, tidak ingin berlama-lama memerhatikan wajahnya ataupun penampilannya secara keseluruhan. Ia heran bagaimana bisa para gadis remaja yang seumuran dengan dirinya bisa menahan diri mereka berlama-lama di depan cermin, mencari bagian dari tubuh mereka yang kira-kira bisa menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya.

Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, sebenarnya L sudah tahu jawabannya.

Itu karena penilaiannya pada dirinya sendiri berbeda dengan para gadis remaja itu.

L merasa dirinya jelek.

Sedangkan para gadis itu, pasti mereka merasa cukup cantik untuk bisa tahan menatap bayangan diri mereka di cermin selama berjam-jam.

L memerhatikan apa yang ia lihat.

Kulit yang terlalu pucat. Pipi yang tirus. Rambut hitam yang berantakan. Punggung yang sedikit bungkuk. Tubuh yang kurus. Mata yang terlalu besar dan kelihatan menyeramkan.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya, kecuali otaknya yang jenius. Hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian dari orang lain.

L menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

Tidak ada gunanya menyakiti diri sendiri. Dengan pikiran itu, L merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan menemukan sebatang permen lollipop. Ia membuka bungkus permen lollipop itu dengan hati-hati menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, kemudian memasukkan permen rasa stroberi itu ke dalam mulutnya, masih dengan kedua jari yang sama.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak diiringi sapaan 'Ryuzaki' di belakangnya membuat L menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bengong di depan etalase kaca toko kue begitu. Kau kelaparan dan ingin membeli kue tapi tidak punya uang sepeser pun atau apa?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat karamel yang berdiri di hadapannya tersenyum kecil padanya. Light Yagami, teman sekelas sekaligus tetangganya sejak ia pindah ke Jepang saat berusia delapan tahun itu masih tetap menebarkan sinar ketampanannya ke segala penjuru. Baru beberapa detik dia berdiri di sini, beberapa gadis dan bahkan pemuda, sudah saling berbisik dengan wajah tersipu, membicarakan betapa sempurnanya fisik pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. L tidak bermaksud untuk iri, sungguh, tapi kadang ia ingin memiliki sepersepuluh saja ketampanan yang dimiliki Light, supaya orang-orang itu berhenti bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda aneh sepertinya bisa terlihat begitu dekat dengan pemuda sempurna seperti Light.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa membeli semua kue yang ada di sana sekaligus dengan tokonya, Light-kun," jawab L. Ia tidak berbohong. Ia memang bisa melakukan itu, karena Quillish Wammy, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Watari, yang merupakan orang tua angkatnya, adalah seorang penemu hebat yang memiliki kekayaan setara dengan pendapatan per kapita sebuah negara berkembang. Tapi ia tidak mau menjadi sorotan, maka hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahui fakta itu, termasuk Light.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda, Ryuzaki. Aku tahu jika gajiku dikumpulkan sampai umurku empat puluh tahun pun tidak akan bisa menyamai jumlah uang yang berada di rekeningmu sekarang," ucap Light sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Jepang bisa kena gempa besar kalau kau sampai tidak punya uang sepeser pun untuk membeli kue."

"Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu, Light-kun. Bagiku candaanmu itu tidak lucu," gumam L sambil melangkah menjauhi Light. Light segera mengikuti langkah temannya itu, tidak menemui kesulitan berarti untuk menyamakan langkah mereka, karena mereka sama-sama memiliki kaki yang panjang.

"Tapi serius Ryuzaki, apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Light lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab L singkat.

Akan terdengar aneh jika dia mengaku kalau tadi dia sedang bercermin. Temannya itu bisa terkena stroke saking kagetnya, lalu dia akan mulai mengoceh tentang 'akhirnya kau mengerti esensi dari seni bercermin!', yang bahkan dilihat dari sisi manapun L tidak bisa menemukan keterkaitan antara kesenian dengan kegiatan bercermin. Mungkin hanya Light yang mengerti definisi seni bercermin itu sendiri, karena dia sangat suka bercermin untuk—L menduga—mengagumi ketampanan dirinya.

"Bagaimana hasil rapatmu dengan klub tenis tadi?" L mengajukan pertanyaan untuk mencegah Light memaksanya memberitahu apa yang ia lakukan di depan etalase kaca toko kue.

"Akhirnya Mello bersedia untuk menjadi ketua klub tenis menggantikan aku," kata Light diiringi desahan lega. "Sulit sekali membujuknya melupakan klub karate untuk menjadi ketua klub tenis. Aku harus keluar banyak uang untuk membelikannya persediaan cokelat selama sebulan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mempertimbangkan orang lain, karena kurasa Mello punya bakat terpendam dalam tenis. Ditambah lagi, hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan anggota kami yang tampang serta sifatnya mirip gerombolan mafia itu. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan mereka. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan naik ke kelas tiga. Aku harus belajar supaya nilaiku tidak kalah darimu," tambah Light.

"Oh."

Tanggapan singkat yang hanya terdiri dari satu suku kata dan dua huruf itu sedikit mengguncang hati Light. Sudah capek-capek bercerita, ternyata responsnya hanya begitu, seolah pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak benar-benar berniat untuk bertanya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju arah yang mereka tuju, yaitu rumah mereka masing-masing. Hampir setiap hari mereka pulang bersama, kecuali jika Light harus latihan dengan anggota klub tenisnya. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, dengan perbedaan ukuran yang cukup mencolok. Light merasa rumahnya hanya sebuah gubuk liliput jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran rumah L. Sebenarnya L sudah meminta ayah angkatnya untuk merenovasi rumah itu dan mengubah ukurannya menjadi ukuran yang masuk akal untuk sebuah rumah yang hanya ditinggali oleh tiga orang, yaitu Watari, dirinya, dan Roger, pelayan yang sudah melayani Watari sejak usianya masih belia. Tapi ternyata setelah direnovasi pun, rumah itu masih berukuran besar—kalau tidak bisa disebut raksasa—dengan jumlah lantai mencapai lima belas lantai. Kenyataannya, hanya dua lantai dari bangunan itu yang bisa disebut sebagai 'rumah', sisanya merupakan ruang bagi Watari dan dirinya untuk menciptakan penemuan-penemuan baru yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh manusia lain sebelumnya, serta ruang-ruang lain untuk menyalurkan hobi L memecahkan kasus-kasus kejahatan yang menarik perhatiannya.

Yah, dengan kemampuan otak sebrilian itu, memang tidak aneh kalau pemuda yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun itu ternyata merupakan detektif misterius yang sering membantu kepolisian Jepang memecahkan kasus-kasus rumit yang memerlukan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menyelesaikannya. Bagi L sendiri, hanya butuh waktu maksimal setengah jam untuk memecahkan kasus-kasus itu. Ya, setengah jam. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Satu menit tiga puluh detik adalah rekor terbaiknya sampai saat ini.

"Ryuzaki, kau mau mampir ke rumahku, tidak?" tawar Light tiba-tiba.

L yang sedari tadi diam sambil menghabiskan permen lollipopnya mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi tertunduk menatap tanah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Uhm…. Main?"

Light berharap alasannya tidak terdengar sekonyol yang telinganya dengar.

L menjilati lollipopnya, memikirkan tawaran Light—tidak sadar kalau arah tatapan Light tetuju pada lidahnya yang meliuk-liuk lihai di bulatan manis rasa stroberi yang tengah ia nikmati.

Hari ini sebenarnya ada beberapa kasus yang ingin ia selesaikan, tapi melihat tatapan Light yang penuh harap tapi disembunyikan dengan tampang sok _cool_ itu, ditambah fakta bahwa sudah lama ia tidak main ke rumah Light, L pun mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah," L akhirnya menjawab.

Light berusaha untuk tidak menjerit 'YES!' dan berjingkrak-jingkrak norak di hadapan teman baiknya itu. Ia harus selalu menjaga imejnya yang sempurna kapan pun, di mana pun, dan di hadapan siapa pun. Maka ia hanya tersenyum dengan kelebaran yang akurat serta presisi dan akurasi maksimal, memperlihatkan L sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis yang lemah imannya langsung bertekuk lutut dan bersedia mati demi dirinya.

L hanya melengos melihat senyuman itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tampang datar.

Jantung Light serasa berpindah tempat ke kakinya, tapi ia memaksakan kakinya untuk mengikuti langkah L.

Kedua pemuda itu terus berjalan. Tinggal satu belokan lagi, maka rumah L dan Light sudah bisa terlihat.

Sebagai seseorang yang (mengaku) _gentleman_, Light membukakan pintu masuk rumahnya untuk L segera setelah mereka sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Silakan masuk," ucap Light diiringi senyuman manisnya.

L membebaskan kakinya yang tidak berkaus kaki dari sepatu ketsnya, melangkah di lantai kayu ruang tamu kediaman Yagami.

"_Tadaima_, Okaasan," seru Light.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sepertinya ibumu sedang tidak berada di rumah," gumam L.

"Sepertinya begitu." Light tersenyum gugup. Dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa menahan diri kalau ditinggalkan berduaan saja dengan teman setengah pandanya di rumah ini. Karena itu, perasaannya saat ini tidak menentu. Antara girang dan tidak percaya. Antara senang dan takut perasaannya akan mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya. Antara cinta dan dusta.

…abaikan kalimat terakhir tadi. Itu sih judul drama yaoi kesukaan Sachiko, ibu Light.

Light membawa L masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Benar, dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Dia kan anak yang suci dalam pikiran, perkataan dan perbuatan. Tidak mungkin dia berbuat macam-macam pada L.

Setidaknya ia harap begitu.

-o-

L tidak bisa menyembunyikan _sweatdrop_-nya saat ia memasuki kamar Light dan mendapati di kamar itu terdapat sebuah kaca berukuran cukup besar yang berkilau cemerlang tanpa setitik pun noda debu di permukaannya. Entah sudah berapa botol pembersih kaca yang Light gunakan untuk membuat cerminnya sekinclong itu.

"Seingatku terakhir aku ke sini, cermin tersebut masih belum ada, Light-kun," komentar L.

"Ah… yah… akhir-akhir ini aku sedang suka melakukan penelitian tentang cermin," jawab Light sedikit asal. Padahal sebenarnya cermin itu ia gunakan untuk menyalurkan hobi terpendamnya, yaitu berpose seksi.

"Oh ya, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Light cepat-cepat.

"Apa saja yang manis."

Jawaban yang sudah diprediksi oleh Light, sebenarnya. Ia harus bersiap-siap membeli stok gula setelah ini, karena ia yakin pasti stok gula di rumahnya akan menipis atau bahkan habis sama sekali setiap L datang berkunjung. Meski begitu, untunglah ibunya tidak keberatan, karena entah kenapa wanita paruh baya itu selalu senang kalau L datang, apalagi menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar putranya. Hal itu selalu bisa memuaskan hasrat fujoshi Sachiko yang terdongkrak keluar setelah ia menonton beberapa dorama yaoi berjudul Cinta Vikri, Antara Cinta dan Dusta, Hideki untuk Higuchi, Putra yang Ditukar, Ada Apa Dengan Yaoi, dan sebagainya, yang selalu diperankan oleh aktor yang sama, yaitu Hideki Ryuga dan Kyosuke Higuchi dengan pihak ketiga aktor baru yang sedang naik daun, Kanzo Mogi.

"Baiklah, aku mau membuatkan minuman dulu ya," ujar Light. L hanya mengangguk singkat sambil duduk jongkok di tepi tempat tidur Light.

Mata hitam L memerhatikan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul sangat jelas di cermin Light, jauh lebih jelas dari kaca etalase toko kue tempatnya bercermin tadi.

Kini ia bisa memerhatikan setiap detail wajah serta tubuhnya.

L mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Jelek.

Kata itu terus terulang dalam pikiran L seperti mantra.

Ia merasa dirinya jelek, walaupun tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang terang-terangan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Jika pun ada yang berkata bahwa ia tidak jelek, ia yakin 99,99 % bahwa itu hanya kebohongan.

L tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai merasa seperti ini. Mungkin ia menyadarinya sejak ia mulai memerhatikan Light. Semua aspek ketampanan yang dimiliki Light dan tidak dimilikinya membuat pikiran itu muncul ke permukaan dan L tidak bisa berhenti membandingkan perbedaan dirinya dengan Light yang sangat mencolok.

Ya, dia dan Light sangat berbeda.

Jika Light tampan, maka sudah pasti ia adalah kebalikannya.

Jelek. Jelek. Jelek. Jel—

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada cerminku?"

Pertanyaan Light menginterupsi kegiatan berpikir L.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Sejak kapan ia berdiri di depan cermin Light dengan tinju mengepal dan menggantung di udara?

L menurunkan tangannya, mengikuti gerakan Light yang meletakkan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh di meja dengan ekor matanya.

"Light-kun, apakah menurutmu aku jelek?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar keluar dari mulut L, tidak hanya mengejutkan Light sebagai orang yang ditanya, tapi juga penanyanya.

L menggigit lidahnya sendiri, sedikit menyesali sudah melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Itu sama saja dengan mengakui ketidakpercayaan dirinya terhadap penampilannya. Itu sama saja mengakui bahwa ia berpikir dirinya jelek.

L mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain mata Light, tiba-tiba merasa jauh lebih jelek dari biasanya.

"Apa kau mengharapkan jawaban yang jujur, tulus dari dasar hatiku?" Light bertanya balik setelah selesai mengatasi rasa terkejutnya atas pertanyaan L.

Baiklah, ini sudah terlanjur. Sekalian saja mendengar konfirmasi dari orang lain kalau dia memang jelek, supaya dia tidak perlu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri pertanyaan yang dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Itulah yang dipikirkan L.

"Ya. Tolong jujur, Light-kun," ucap L.

Light berjalan mendekati L. Setelah menyisakan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh—bahkan sangat dekat—kedua tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi L, membuat pemuda bermata panda itu tersentak saat wajah Light mendekat dengan posisi sedikit dimiringkan.

Kemudian bibir mereka bertemu.

L membeku. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jawaban seperti ini yang akan dia terima. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tindakan Light. Sepertinya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, sel-sel otak jeniusnya mengalami kerusakan, sehingga untuk sementara, pikirannya terasa kacau dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, selain bibirnya yang kini merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan sepasang bibir milik Light Yagami, teman sekelasnya, tetangganya, sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

Light berusaha mencium L selembut mungkin. Ia tidak mau terlalu mengejutkan L dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa Light adalah orang mesum yang mencuri kesempatan di dalam kesempitan, walau dia memang sedang melakukan hal semacam itu sekarang.

Itu adalah sepuluh detik paling lama dalam hidup kedua pemuda itu. Juga sepuluh detik paling mendebarkan, paling membahagiakan, dan paling membingungkan. Bagi si Rambut Hitam, poin terakhir paling mendominasi pikirannya, tapi bagi si Rambut Cokelat, justru poin kedualah yang paling mendominasi perasaannya.

Light melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menatap mata hitam L dengan mata karamelnya yang memancarkan ketegasan dan kelembutan.

"**Kau**. **Tidak**. **Jelek**," Light sengaja mengucapkannya lambat-lambat dan memberikan penekanan pada setiap suku kata, membiarkan otak L yang baru pulih dari kerusakan sementaranya mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Light.

"Kulitmu yang pucat itu terlihat sangat putih dan halus. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah kulitmu yang seputih susu itu mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan susu yang pernah kuminum, dan selalu berakhir dengan kesimpulan kalau kulitmu pasti mempunyai cita rasa yang jauh lebih manis dari susu mana pun. Rambutmu yang hitam dan selalu melawan gravitasi sangat sempurna membingkai wajahmu dengan helaian yang tampak berantakan, dan aku selalu ingin menyisir helaian rambutmu itu dengan jemariku sendiri. Tubuhmu memang kurus, tapi kau cukup berisi di beberapa bagian. Dan aku… kadang tidak bisa mengendalikan mataku untuk tidak memerhatikan bagian itu. Tolong jangan salah paham, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keinginanku sekuat apapun aku mencoba," Light berdehem sejenak dengan rona merah tipis merayapi wajahnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "matamu yang berwarna hitam seperti batu _onyx _dan berukuran sedikit lebih besar itu terlihat sangat imut buatku. Baiklah, mungkin kau tidak suka mendengar aku menyebutmu 'imut', tapi itu kesan pertamaku begitu mataku bertemu dengan matamu sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dan kesan pertamaku itu tidak pernah berubah sampai detik ini."

L hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Light, tapi sepertinya Light belum akan berhenti, jadi dia tetap diam untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimat Light.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sebenarnya yang ingin Light katakan adalah 'aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama', tapi itu kedengaran terlalu sinetronis. Dan Light belum melupakan prinsipnya untuk selalu menjaga imej kapan pun, di mana pun dan di hadapan siapapun, jadi dia memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati agar tidak kedengaran seperti ABG labil korban sinetron.

Tidak sepatah kata pun yang L keluarkan sejak Light menciumnya tadi, dan itu membuat Light sedikit khawatir. Apakah dia sudah salah berucap? Apakah tindakannya terlalu frontal? Apakah L sedang berpikir keras demi menemukan kata-kata romantis untuk membalas kalimat hyper-romantis plus sedikit lebay dari Light tadi?

"Apa buktinya kalau Light-kun berkata jujur?" L akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali dan memecah keheningan yang tercipta di kamar itu.

"Tataplah mataku dan lihat apakah ada kebohongan di sana. Aku berkata jujur sejujur-jujurnya. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, belahlah dadaku agar kau tahu di hatiku hanya terukir namamu, bukan nama yang lain, Ryuzaki!"

…tentu saja Light tidak mungkin berkata begitu, jadi dia mencari jawaban lain dan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, "Karena _aku_lah yang mengatakannya. Seorang pemuda setampan diriku tidak mungkin mencium seseorang yang jelek, apalagi sampai menyukainya dan memimpikannya selama bertahun-tahun. _Kau_ adalah orang pertama yang kucium, orang pertama yang kusukai, juga orang pertama yang kuimpikan. Jadi itu membuktikan kalau kau sangat jauh dari kata 'jelek', Ryuzaki."

Mengabaikan isyarat kenarsisan dalam kata-kata pemuda di hadapannya, L tersenyum kecil. Ia masih merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Light. Yah, kalau orang lain yang mengatakannya mungkin L tidak akan percaya. Tapi entah kenapa, di sudut hatinya, ia bisa merasakan kejujuran dan ketulusan dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Light padanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Light-kun."

Kali ini Light tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Jeritan 'YES!' serta acara jingkrak-jingkrakannya berlangsung dengan heboh sampai L mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka Light-kun sebegitu setia kawan sampai rela memberikan ciuman pertamanya untukku. Light-kun melakukan itu hanya untuk meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak jelek. Terima kasih. Kau sahabat yang sangat baik, Light-kun."

"Eh… tapi Ryuzaki… maksudku tadi itu rasa suka sebagai…"

"Teman, kan?" potong Ryuzaki dengan wajah polos.

Light menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, merasa frustasi.

"Ayo kita minum tehnya, Light-kun. Tehnya sudah hampir dingin," ajak L sambil duduk jongkok di tepi tempat tidur Light. Ia memasukkan sepuluh balok gula ke dalam tehnya, lalu mengaduknya dengan sendok memakai kedua jarinya.

Ia melirik cermin besar yang terletak di seberangnya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sekarang mantra 'jelek' itu tidak lagi terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Sekarang ia tidak merasa ingin menghancurkan cermin itu lagi.

Karena pantulan dirinya ternyata tidak sejelek yang dipikirkannya.

Karena ternyata ada bagian dirinya yang bisa membuat pemuda sesempurna Light menyukainya—entah 'suka' dalam bentuk apapun, L tidak peduli, karena fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang menyukai dirinya apa adanya begitu membuat L bahagia.

Juga karena… dengan persepsi baru mengenai dirinya, ia bisa memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukai Light. Sangat.

**Fin.**

A/N: Huaaah, akhirnya fic super gaje ini selesai juga. =.='

Aku terinspirasi dari lagu 2ne1 – Ugly, tapi ini sama sekali tidak bisa disebut songfic sih. Maaf atas segala kegajean yang terdapat pada fic yang barusan kalian baca.

Kesalahan bukan pada retina mata Anda, tapi pada kegajean author yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. *timpuked*

Oneshot LightL pertamaku nih. Untung ga keterusan bikin jadi multichap. Kalau nggak, bebanku bisa tambah berat! Ini aja udah ngos-ngosan mikirin tumpukan fic multichap yang harus diupdate. *curcol*

Btw, selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ya~ kalau aku ada salah-salah, mohon dimaafkan~ *salaman satu-satu sama readers*

Review, please? ^^


End file.
